Darkness of Shattered Love
by Cairella
Summary: BEING EDITED FOR READABILITY XD formatting didn't work correctly!
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge:In the Realm of Darkness

Caixion woke up slowly and looked around. "And this is how it ends..." She said as she looked around to see the snow covered path surrounded by ominous darkness. She forced herself off of the ground and started to walk around. "The last thing I remember was..." As she attempted to ponder on this she suddenly felt a sharp headache come over her for a few seconds, she flinched at the intensity and then turned to see nothing behind her. "Okay maybe that wasn't such a good idea." She said as she shook her head and started walking down the path. After walking down the path for about 30 minutes or so she fell to her knees and began to cry. "What is this place..." She said in between her tears. "Out of all the places for me to wind up...I think I may have gotten the fate worse than death..." She said sullenly as she sat on the ground and sulked. Suddenly she heard a set footsteps approaching her.

"Who are you..." The man said as he stopped in front of her. Caixion looked up at the man and instantly stopped crying.

"What does it matter to you?" She snapped slightly. Another perosn walked up to them. The older sounding person laughed.

"It could possibly well mean you being able to get out of this place." He said as he offered to help her up. "However I could be asking you the same question..." Caixion shrugged as she got up.

"Diz...we don't have much time, the heartless are coming." The younger sounding voice said in a hurried tone. Diz looked at Caixion.

"As you can see we don't have much time, So either you can stay here and fight for the rest of your life or you can come with us." Diz said as he took a few steps back.

"Alright I'll go with you." Caixion said as she folowed Diz and the young man suddenly a group of heartless appeared. "I'll take care of it." Caixion said as she levitated off of the ground slightly. Diz smirked,

"Impressive." He said as he looked over at the other man. Caixion snapped her fingers and bright blue lighting crashed and destroyed the heartless. She turned to look at Diz as he nodded. "Good now lets go..." He said as the younger man opened a portal into the darkness. Diz motioned for Caixion to follow them through.

~ Twilight Town: The Old Mansion- Foyer~

Diz, Caixion and the young man walked inside. Diz looked at Caixion. "As much as I would like to stay I have somethings that I need to take care of...please make yourself at home." Diz said as he walked up the stairs and into another room. Caixion sat down in a chair and let out a deep sigh.

"Who are you?" The man asked as he watched Caixion carefully.

"Why are you interested all of a sudden.." Caixion asked as she looked at him.

"I'm just curious..." He said as he walked up closer to her and took off his hood. "I'm Riku..." He said as he looked at her. Caixion looked at him and smiled.

"I'm Caixion...its a pleasure to meet you Riku." She said as she watched him.

"If I may ask..." He said as he sat down in the chair next to her "How did you wind up in the realm of darkness." Riku said as he looked into her blue eyes. Caixion looked at him and her look turned into one of frustration.

"To be honest I have no recollection...I think I might have been in there for awhile..." Caixion said as she grabbed her head. Riku looked at her and nodded.

"Can you remember anything?" Riku asked her cautiously.

"No...last thing I remember is a woman protecting me...and telling me to stay safe..." Caixion said as she tried to envision the woman. "But enough about me tell me about yourself." Riku smirked at Caixion and looked at her.

"I'm here because..." Riku paused for a few moments to gather his thoughts together. "I'm here because I allowed myself to be overpowered by my what were at the time, innocent aspirations...however little did I realize that it turned into a poison." Riku said as he looked at Caixion and nodded weakly.

"Yeah those are always the most painful." Caixion said as she watched him carefully. Caixion looked at him and then sat back in the chair. She found herself asking why she was there, but at least she figured that it was better than being trapped in the Realm of Darkness...

~ Ream of Darkness: Dark Depths ~

Chocolate slowly opened his eyes, "Ugh...my side..." He said as he tried to sit up, falling back down, "Where am I...how did I get here..." He said as he slowly looked around, "What happened..." He said as he grabbed his side while he looked at the snow covered road surrounded by darkness.

Chocolate forced himself off the ground, "What is this place..." He said as he began to walk down the road. Chocolate froze as something began to appear in the darkness in front of him.

-Flash Back-

Chocolate jumped as he heard a loud boom, "What the-..." He said as he looked out of the window, "It was sunny a minute ago..." He said as he began to run outside, "Whats going on..." He said as he opened the door and noticed the swing flipped over, "Tornado? No...that can't be it..." He said in a worried tone as he began running down his driveway.

Chocolate noticed someone down on the beach, "Hey! What are you doing? Don't you see the storm?" He asked as he ran toward the man on the beach.

The man turned around to look at Chocolate, "Just in time for the grand finale..." He said with a smile. Chocolate looked at the man, "You're doing this?...Vanilla tell me you're not!" He said as he approached Vanilla.

Vanilla laughed, "Isn't it beautiful?" He said as he looked at Chocolate. Chocolate shook his head, "Stop it! Its not good...don't you see the destruction?" He said as he watched Vanilla carefully. Vanilla shook his head, "All I see is revenge..." He said with an evil smile.

Chocolate shook his head, "Revenge on what?" He asked with a worried tone. Vanilla smiled, "You...always stealing the glory...I will kill you..." He said as a black portal opened up in the ground and Vanilla disappeared.

~ Back in Reality ~

"Ahhh!" He screamed as he grabbed his side as the vision faded into the darkness, "Whats going on..." He said as he leaned on a tree for stability, "Did that really happen..." He thought to himself as the pain began to subside, "Why can't I remember anything..." He said as he let go of the tree and began walking back down the road.

As Chocolate continued down the road, his side began to hurt, "Why does my side hurt...and this badly..." He said as he continued walking while holding onto trees. Chocolate grabbed his side as another vision began to flicker into existence, "Not again..." He said as he fell to his knees, eyes not dropping from the vision.

~ Flash Back ~

A suddenly a woman screamed off in the distance. "Help me please!" She said as she struggled to protect a young child from a Heartless. Chocolate looked at the woman, "Whats wrong?" He asked as he began to run toward the woman. Suddenly a strong gust blew and the woman got carried off. The child looked at Chocolate as it got surrounded with heartless

Chocolate ran towards the child, "I'll help you..." He said as he noticed a sword on the ground near the Heartless, "If only I can reach that sword..." He said as he began to quickly run toward the sword. As he reached for the sword a Neo-Shadow appeared and took a strike at Chocolate, hitting his side with his strong claws extremely hard and knocked him to the ground.

Chocolate grabbed his side, "Ahh!" He screamed in pain as he tried to stand up, "What are you doing..." He said as he managed to stand. The Heartless looked at him and then dissapeared into the night.

Chocolate picked up the sword, then looked over at the little child, "You okay?" He asked with a concerned tone.

"Ye-...yes..." The girl said softly as she looked at Chocolate. Chocolate smiled, "Good...why were they attacking you?" He asked as suddenly everything disappeared.

~ Back in Reality ~

Chocolate grabbed his side, "Thats why it hurts..." He said as he tried to stand up, "Ugh..." He said as he fell back down to the ground, "Why am I like this...where am I..." He said as he began looking around.

"A lake..." He said as he saw the large lake three feet in front of him, "Its...whats go-...its not frozen..." He said with a confused tone as he began pulling himself toward a tree.

Xehanort smirked as he saw Chocolate dragging himself towards the lake. "He could be just what I need..." Xehanort allowed himself to float slowly towards the ground. "You're in the Deep Depths of the Realm of Darkness." He said as he watched Chocolate for his response. Chocolate looked at the man, "What?...what are you talking about? Who are you..." He said as he continued crawling toward the lake.

"I am Xehanort, and you're here because your home world was destroyed..." He said as he stopped just above the lake. Chocolate grabbed the tree and began trying to pull himself up, "Destroyed? How...who...why..." He said as he held his side.

"Overtaken by darkness..." Xehanort paused as he chose his next words carefully. "More than likely by those careless Keyblade wielders...they attempted to kill me but I wound up here..." Chocolate shook his head, "Keyblade? darkness? What are you talking about..." He said in a perplexed tone.

"It might not make sense but I promise you its true." Xehanort said carefully, he knew he could not afford to mess this up. He had to treat this situation delicately. Chocolate shook his head, "Why don't I remember anything...yet you do..." He said as he stood up slowly.

"Winding up in the Realm of Darkness can have that effect on some people, I've been watching you for quite some time now...I'm shocked you are moving about...anyone else in your situation would have been out for weeks." Xehanort said cautiously. Chocolate shook his head, "...am I stuck here permenantly?" He asked as he watched Xehanort.

"You can escpae...but you would need my help...and then I'm sure you have some questions for me as well." Xehanort said as he walked over to Chocolate. Chocolate looked at Xehanort, "Just help me get out of here..." He said in a serious tone. Xehanort opened a portal of darkness.

"Now now, no need to get hostile...I was going to help you regardless..." He said as he motioned for Chocolate to walk through he portal. Chocolate began to stumble toward the portal, "Where does it take me?" He asked as he looked at Xehanort.

"To my home.." He said as he watched Chocolate carefully. Chocolate shook his head, "Why your ho-..." He said as he fell into the portal.

~Raidiant Garden- Xehanort's Castle~

Chocolate stumbled inside of a large foyer of a very well kept mansion. Chocolate looked around, "That was...weird...what happened..." He said with a perplexed tone.

"Visualze a point and call the darkness and it will open a gate for you..." Xehanort said as he walked through the other end and closed the portal. Chocolate looked at Xehanort, "Darkness...it seems familiar..." He said in a cautious tone.

"Why do you say that..." Xehanort asked curiously. Chocolate shook his head, "I don't know...it just does..." He said with a confused look.

"Ever felt like you were...falling in it..." Xehanort said as he motioned for Chocolate to follow him. Chocolate shook his head, "I don't know..." He said as he began to follow Xehanort slowly.

"I want you to try something if you don't mind..." Xehanort said as he looked at Chocolate. Chocolate laughed, "Depends what it is..." He said with a serious tone.

'I want you to try to open a portal...just back into the other room... I want to see why the darkness is so familar to you..." Xehanort said as he looked at Chocolate. Chocolate shook his head, "I don't know how..." He said as he watched Xehanort.

"Reach your hand out... embrace the darkness..." He said as he watched Chocolate. Chocolate shrugged as he streched out his hand, "This seems so stupid..." He thought as he closed his eyes and began to think of the foyer.

"Visualise it... and use the darkness...remember just like the light; darkness is everywhere..." Xehanort said as he watched Chocolate with high hopes. Chocolate shook his head, "Its not working..." He said as he pictured Xehanort falling into the foyer.

"Concentrate, focus...open yourself to the darkness..." He said as he sat down. Chocolate smirked, "I could concentrate if you would shut up..." He thought as he pictured Xehanort falling into the foyer and landing hard on his butt. Xehanort smirked as he watched Chocolate.

"He has the potential..." He thought to himself as he watched him. Chocolate shook his head, "Its not working..." He said as he squeezed his fist, continuing to picture Xehanort falling. Xehanort smirked;

"He just needs to shut up and actually think..." Xehanort mumbled under his breath. Chocolate smirked, "He really thinks I can't do this...I'll show him..." He though as he visioned Xehanort falling into a swimming pool, "Work..." He thought with a smirk.

"It seems I was wrong about you...I thought you were special...but apparently not." Xehanort said as he turned around to start walking away. Chocolate looked at Xehanort, "He's falling into a swimming pool..." He thought as he visioned a swimming pool below Xehanort.

"Trying to open a portal to affect me isn't going to work...but I commend you on tr-" He suddenly stopped as he fell into a portal that opened under his feet and fell into the swimming pool in the room down the hall.

Chocolate smiled, "What did you say again?" He said as he watched Xehanort disappear. Chocolate then opened a portal to the pool area, "What did you say again?" He asked as he walked through the portal.

"Impressive..." Xehanort said as he watched Chocolate. 'Maybe you do have what it takes. " Xehanort said as he got out of the pool. "Is the darkness more familiar to you now?" He asked as he watched him. Chocolate shook his head, "Not really..." He said as he looked at Xehanort.

"It will soon enough..." Xehanort said as he watched Chocolate. "How did it feel to use the darkness for the first time?" Chocolate shook his head, "No different...besides the fact making you eat your words..." He said with a half-smile. Xehanort smiled.

"What if I told you that you could use the darkness to your advantage..." Xehanort said as he walked over to Chocolate. Chocolate looked at Xehanort, "Like how..." He asked with a serious tone.

"For that, to defend yourself...and there are various other uses for it..." He said as he looked at him. Chocolate nodded, "I see..." He said as he watched Xehanort, "Maybe avenge my world?" He asked with a curious tone.

"Perfect..." Xehanort thought to himself. "Of course...I don't see why not." He said as he kept an eye on Chocolate. Chocolate nodded, "I wonder if I could rebuild my world..." He said as he sat down in a chair and began to think.

"I'm not sure about that...but we could attempt to figure out...we just would need to get to the heart of all worlds..." He said as he watched Chocolate. Chocolate nodded, "Where is that..." He asked with a evil look forming in his eye.

"I'm not sure...but I know that the bearers of the keyblade know...and if we can find them we can make one of them show us the way..." Xehanort said as he watched Chocolate. Chocolate nodded, "I see...I need to find them then..." He said with a serious tone.

"You'd need to do one thing though..." Xehanort said as a smirk appeared on his face. Chocolate looked at Xehanort, "What is that?" He asked with a curious tone.

"You would need to fully submit yourself to the darkness.." Xehanort said as he watched Chocolate. Chocolate nodded, "I see...how do I do that..." He asked as he watched Xehanort.

"Opening your heart to the darkness..." He said in a serious tone. Chocolate nodded, "I see..." He said as he looked down at the ground.'

"Its up to you..." Xehanort said calmly as he watched Chocolate. Chocolate nodded, "Well...sure...why not..." He said as he watched Xehanort carefully. Xehanort summoned a huge mass of dark energy.

"Are you sure... once I do this theres no turning back." He said as he watched Chocolate. Chocolate nodded, "Yeah...just do it..." He said with a serious tone as he stood up.

"Very well..." Xehanort forced the mass of energy into Chocolate through his chest. Chocolate jumped, "What the..." He said as he felt the energy run into his chest.

"Open your heart...surrender it to the darkness..." Xehanort spoke as he watched Chocolate. "Ahh...it feels so..." He said as he loosened up a bit, "...its like nothing I've ever felt before..." He said with an evil smile.

"Give yourself to the darkness..." Xehanort said as he continued to watch Chocolate. Chocolate began to laugh evily, "We will destroy them...and rebuild my world..." He said as he began to levitate.

"Become darkness its' self..." Xehanort said as he watched Chocolate. "I was wrong about that fool Riku it seems...he is the one..." Xehanort thought to himself with an evil smile. Chocolate continued to smile evilly as he let himself lower to the floor, "I can feel the darkness running through my veins..." He said with a crazed laugh.

"Now sleep..." Xehanort said as he watched Chocolate.

"It is done." Chocolate said with an evil smile as he passed out on the floor. Xehanort walked off into another room while laughing evilly.

~ Twilight Town- Old Mansion Foyer ~

Caixion looked up suddenly as she felt a chill run up her spine. "Did you feel that..." She said as she looked over at Riku.

"Yeah I did...How did you..."

~ Enchanted Dominion. ~

Maleficent woke up. "Thats only..." She said as she got out of her throne chair and walked up to the balcony. "That man...he's; still alive." She suddenly looked over at Diablo. "And the filter i'm sensing the energy from must be her..." Maleficents look suddenly turned into one of sadness.

"That fool Ansem the Seeker of Darkness has returned." Jafar said as he appeared out of no where. Malefecent turned around and let out a slight hiss.

"Who told you about this place." She said in anguish as flames appeared around her.

"Relax, I'm sure you have enough to worry about...Like that daughter of yours that you expected no one knew about." Maleficent hurled a whirl of green flames at Jafar.

'Don't you speak of her in that reguard." Maleficent said as she glared at Jafar.

"Hmph, you hide her like your ashamed of her." Jafar said as he watched her carefully.

"I would rather her be protected than follow down in my path...however I cannot control what she does with her life...and I know she'll find me when she's ready." Maleficent said as she clutched onto her staff.

"I See...well then, what do you plan to do about him?" Jafar asked as an evil smiled appeared on Maleficnents face.

"He will pay for the way he humliated me..." Maleficent said as she dissapeared.

~ Twilight Town- The Old Mansion: Foyer ~

"Did you feel that?" Caixion asked as she looked at Riku.

"Yeah it was like a massive amount of dark energy was released and then suddenly containted. Riku said as he watched Caixion.

"Where could it have come from...there was only one person that i know of that is capable of doing such a thing..." Caixion paused as she didn't want to acknowledge that thought.

"Yeah I have an idea as well..." Riku said in a cautious tone as he thought back to his experiences with Xehanort. Diz all of a sudden rushed out of the room.

"I need you both to take care of something for me...its urgent." Riku stood up and then looked at Diz.

"What is it?"

"I need all of you to go to Raident Garden..." Caixion looked up and watched Diz.

"Is that where."

"Yes...I need you both to investigate but do not confront anyone unless provoked." Diz said as he looked inbetween Riku and Caixion.

"Alright..." They both said in unsion as Riku opened a portal to Raident Garden.

"Come on...lets go." He said as he motioned for her to step though.

~ Raident Garden- Xehanort's Castle: Chocolate's Room ~

Chocolate grabbed his head as he slowly woke up, "My head...it feels horrible..." He said as he looked around the room, "Am I still in Xehanort's house?" He said as he set his feet on the floor.

"That really took a lot out of me..." He said as he began walking toward the door, "I even suddenly have a huge appetite too...wonderful. I guess I should find some food..." He said as he opened the door and began to walk down the hall. Xehanort smirked as he heard Chocolate walk into the kitchen.

"I didn't expect you to be up and about so fast...' He said as he took a bite out of an apple. Chocolate nodded, "Yeah...well I'm stronger that most apparently..." He said as he watched the apple.

"Feel free to help yourself..." Xehanort said as he got into a hard stare at a window. Chocolate smiled, "Thanks..." He said as he went to the fridge, "Hmmm...lets see this looks good...and this..." He said as he began pulling things out, "Oh, and that...this too...okay thats about it..." He said as he closed the fridge door and walked back to the table, "I'm starving..." He said as he began to eat some sausage.

"I can see that." Xehanort said as he kept his eyes on the window. Chocolate laughed, "Whats up..." He said as he continued to eat.

"I have a feeling we're going to have some unusual and unexpected guests soon." He said as he turned to face Chocolate. Chocolate nodded, "I see...for me I'm guessing?" He said as he stopped eating for long enough to look up at Xehanort.

"What makes you think that they're coming for you?' Xehanort asked as he continued to watch Chocolate. Chocolate shook his head, "I don't know...it just makes sense...I get these powers...and then they come..." He said as began eating again.

"To be honest I' not even sure why they are coming." Xehanort said as he watched Chocolate. Chocolate nodded, "I see...well we should be able to take care of them if we need to right?" He said as a flame appeared in his eyes.

"It depends...one of them is a keyblade wielder..." Xehanort said as he watched Chocolate. Chocolate nodded, "I see...well I guess we will just have to wait and find out..." He said as he began eating a large bowl of cheese grits.

"That we will.." He said as he stood up. "However I don't think they'll attack us just yet..."

Chocolate nodded, "Unless they were to be provoked, right?" He said as he continued to eat.

"Yes of course..." He said as he watched Chocolate. Chocolate nodded, "Good..." He said with a serious tone.

"Planning to provoke them I see?" Xehanort asked as he watched Chocolate. Chocolate looked at Xehanort, "Not exactly..." He said with a serious tone.

"Then what are you planning..." Xehanort asked as he became extremely curious. Chocolate smiled, "Lets just say I'm planning to pull some Reconnaissance myself..." He said as he began eating again.

"Well they just arrived here on this world so I suggest you get yourself ready..." Xehanort said as he walked out of the room. Chocolate nodded as he stood up, "Good..." He said as he walked back to his room, "Now just to wait..." He said with a smile as he sat down on the bed and began to think.

Riku and Caixion walked out of the portal a few miles away from the Castle.

"This is not too far from the point where Diz got the signals from." Riku said as he looked at Caixion.

"Okay...Lets make our way over there and stay on the look out...something feels strange here." Caixion said as Riku nodded.

"Stay close to me." Riku said as they started walking towards the castle.

Chocolate smiled, "Good...they're here..." He thought as he stood up, "Now to get them separated..." He said as he stretched his hand out in front of him, "She's falling into my room..." He thought to himself as he began to visualize it.

"Riku..." Caixion said calmly as she felt a dark power stalking her.

"Caixion...whats..."Riku attempted to grab her as she fell into the portal. "Its them...how cold I have been so stupid..." He said as he started running toward the Castle. "If they lay a hand on her I'll make them pay."

"No!" Caixion yelled as she fell into Chocolates room. "Who are you..." She screamed as she gathered energy into her hands. Chocolate smiled, "I'm Chocolate...and no need for that...I just want to have a talk..." He said as he watched her carefully.

"And you coudln't show yourself in person..." Caixion said as storm clouds began to appear outside. Chocolate shook his head, "That guy...you and I both know he wouldn't have let it happen...now calm down." He said with a serious tone.

"Why should I trust you..." Caixion said as she started to rise off of the floor slowly. Chocolate shook his head, "Because I was nice enough to bring you here and not drop you in the pit..." He said with a serious tone as he watched her carefully, "But if you wish, I can restrain you..." He said with a smirk.

"I'd like to see you try..." Caxion said as thunder began to roar across the sky. Chocolate shook his head, "You leave me no choice..." He said as dark energy began to surround her.

"Even lightning exists in the darkness." She said as a bolt of lighting came crashing through the window and towards Chocolate. Chocolate laughed, "Nice Try..." He said as he suddenly appeared behind her, "Now...no more of this nonsense..." He said as the dark energy tightened around Caixion. Caixion got hit by her own lightning and she fell to the ground and shrieked out in pain.

Chocolate watched Caixion, "I told you to calm down...now you got hurt..." He said as he kneeled next to her, "Now just have a small talk with me..." He said with a serious tone.

Caixion let out a slightly crazed laugh and looked at him. "Fine..." Chocolate smiled, "Good..." He said as he picked her up and carried her to the bed, "Why are you here?" He asked as he watched her carefully.

"I'm investigating something..." She said as she watched him as she tried to contact Riku.

Chocolate nodded, "Investigating what?" He asked as the flame is his eye began to die down.

"There was a surge of power here...it's set the balance off." She said as she continued to focus on getting Riku's attention.

Chocolate nodded, "I see...and you came here to destroy it?" He asked as he sat down beside her.

"No...only to investigate..." Caxion said as she watched him. Chocolate nodded, "I see...well there is not much here to see...just a boring castle..." He said with a smile as his eyesight was drawn to her eyes.

"I see..." Caixion said as she averted her eyes from him. Chocolate nodded, "I'm not even sure how I wound up here..." He said without thinking.

"Whats going on..." Xehanort said as he approached the door. Chocolate looked at Caixion, "Its Xehanort...if he finds you, you're dead..." He said as he stood up quickly.

"What are you going to do?" Caixion asked curiously. Chocolate looked at the door, "I'm going to kill you..." He said with a sarcastic tone. Xehanort ported inside and looked at Caixion.

Chocolate looked at Xehanort, "Oh, its you Xehanort...I managed to capture her..." He said with a serious tone.

"Excellent...now we can use her to capture her partner." Xehanort said as he watched Caixion. Chocolate nodded, "Yeah..." He said as he began thinking of Caixion and Riku falling into the foyer. Caixion looked at Xehanort.

"You..." She said as she attempted to lunge at him.

"Yes it is me Caixion... you thought that boy had killed me...however I am very much alive...and I will have my revenge..." Xehanort said as he walked over towards her. "Too bad no one is here to help you...and you and Riku were my 2 favorites...but you both betrayed me..." Chocolate shook his head as he began to visualize Caixion and Riku falling into the foyer, "You shouldn't have came here..." He said as he watched Caixion with a straight face.

Riku fell into the foyer, "Whats going on..." He paused as he saw another portal opening. Caixion then suddenly disappeared and Riku caught her. "Are you alright..." He said as he looked at her and noticed the burn marks. "Okay...we're getting out of here now..." Riku said as he stared running and looking for an exit.

Chocolate looked at Xehanort, "What happened?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"I don't know but find her..." Xehanort said as he watched Chocolate. Chocolate nodded as he opened the door, "I will..." He said as he began running down the hallway, "Hopefully he won't find her..." He thought as he ran.

Riku ran down the foyer and was approaching the front door as he saw Chocolate coming down the hallway. "Not good..." He said as he stopped and looked at Chocolate. Chocolate looked at Riku, "Well we meet at last..." He said as he looked down at Caixion.

"Just get out of my way..." Riku yelled as he took a step forward. Chocolate suddenly appeared behind Riku, "Give me Caixion and no one gets hurt..." He said as he watched them. Riku through a dark aura sphere at Chocolate.

"You can't have her..." Riku yelled as he turned around and started backing away to the door. "Then why did you bring her if I can't..." He said as he dodged the sphere.

"Beucase she's not yours to have." Riku said as he opened a portal. Chocolate nodded, "She is not mine yet..." He said as he watched Riku, "As for you...I would watch out..." He said with a serious tone.

"Whatever...and you won't have her..." Caixion opened her eyes and looked at Riku.

"I..." She stopped as Maleficent appeared infront of him.

"Take Caixion and go...I'll handle him..." She said as she hit her staff against the ground. Chocolate smiled, "Until we meet again Caixion..." He thought as he looked at Caixion, then turned to Maleficent, "And who are we, eh?" He asked with a serious tone.

"I'm going to be the bane of your existence." Maleficent said as she stepped towards Chocolate. Riku nodded at Maleficent and walked into the portal with Caxion and it closed behind them.

"You're the newest product of that fool Xehanort..." She said as she smirked at Chocolate. Chocolate laughed, "Yes...yes, I am...and you're not stopping me from getting revenge..." He said with a smirk.

"You're not going to hurt them..." Maleficent said sternly as she glared at Chocolate. Chocolate laughed, "Who's going to stop me from my revenge?" He asked with a smirk, "The way I see it, no one can...and I'm getting my world back..." He said as he watched Maleficent. Maleficent thought for a minute and then smiled.

"But then you would lose her..." She said as she watched Chocolates reaction. Chocolate flinched as she said this, "I have no one to lose..." He said as he regained his composure.

"Oh but you do..." Maleficent said as she watched him. "Its very clear by the way you look at her." Chocolate shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about..." He said as he looked at her.

"But then again...I"m going to stop you..." She said as she hurled a blast of fire at Chocolate. Chocolate quickly dodged the attack, "You're not stopping me!" He screamed as he rolled into a portal and appeared behind her.

"Foolish boy..." she said as she swung at his side with her staff and sent him to the ground. "You're no where near ready to pick a fight with me yet..." She said as she dissapeared. Chocolate grabbed his side, "You can not stop me...I'm stronger than you think..." He said as he watched her disappear.

~ Outside the Castle~

Riku set Caxion down gently. "How did this happen?" Riku asked as he tore some of the clothes so that he could clean the wounds. Caixion looked at him and smiled weakly.

"I...I..." Riku stoped her and got some water and poured it over the marks. "Nevermind...I think you need to save your strength, you can tell me about it later. " Riku said as he continued to pour water over her wounds.

"You scared me there for a minute..." Riku said as he started patting them dry. "I almost thought i had lost you." Riku said with a half smile as he took some bandages and lifted up her shirt so he could check for anymore burns.

Chocolate began to think "I wonder if she's okay..." He said as he began to visualize Caixion laying on the ground, "How is she..." He said as a portal appeared and he walked through it. Riku flinched and pulled out his keyblade.

"I suggest you leave..." He said fiercely as he kept his eyes locked on Chocolate. Chocolate ignored Riku, "Are you okay Caixion?" He asked as he kneeled beside her. Riku pushed Chocolate and watched him.

"I told you to leave..." He said as he watched Choc. "She's in a state of shock so she couldn't answer you if she wanted too..." Chocolate nodded, "Then I shall wait..." He said as he glared at Riku, "Keyblade wielder..." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah...so what..." Riku said as he started wrapping Caixion's wounds. Chocolate shook his

head, "Nothing..." He said as looked back down at Caixion. Caixion gradually started to wake up over the course of a few hours.

"Ri...ku..." Caixion mumbled softly as she looked around. Chocolate looked up, "Caixion..." He said as he watched her. Riku woke up quickly and looked at Caixion.

"You're awake..." He said as he hugged her lightly. Caixion looked over and saw Chocolate.

"Why is..." She froze as a sharp pain traveled through her. Chocolate watched her carefully, "Are you okay?" He asked with a lightly worried tone.

"I'm fine..." She said as Riku held her closer to him. Chocolate nodded, "Good...at least you are not hurt..." He said as watched her.

'How can you say she's not hurt...did you not see the burns on her?" Riku asked as he became enraged. Chocolate looked at Riku, "I meant she will be fine...it just has to heal..." He said with a serious tone, "I didn't want her to get hurt..." He said as he looked back down at Caixion.

'I find that hard to believe..." Riku snapped as he looked at Chocolate. Chocolate shook his head, "I didn't do this to her..." He said with a serious tone.

"Indirectly yes...directly no..." Caixion said weakly as she forced herself to sit up. Chocolate nodded, "I'm sorry for that..." He said as he kept his eyes on her. Riku looked at Caixion and then back at Chocolate.

'Caixion I need to go take care of something..." He said as he dragged Chocolate with him down the road a bit. "What do you want from her?" Riku said as he looked Chocolate in the eyes. Chocolate shook his head, "Her safety?" He said with a serious tone.

"Thats not all..." Riku said strongly as he watched Chocolate. Chocolate laughed, "Originally I wanted information...but then..." He stopped himself as he looked back at Caixion.

"Then what?" RIku said as he balled his fist. Chocolate laughed, "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt her..." He said as he noticed Riku tensing up.

"I see..." Riku said as he watched him. Chocolate nodded, "She just got to me..." He said with a serious tone.

"Dont hold your breath...she won't take you..." He said as he stepped back a bit. Chocolate shook his head, "What makes you think that...she is not in love with you..." He said as he watched Riku.

"What makes you think that?" He said as he watched Chocolate. Chocolate smiled, "I can sense it..." He said as he looked at Riku.

"Oh really?" Riku said as he watched Chocolate. "And just becuase she isn't in love with me doesn't mean that she doesn't have feelings for me..." He retorted as he looked at Chocolate. Chocolate nodded, "I know...but that doesn't mean she won't fall for me..." He said as he began walking towards Caixion again.

"Heh I know she won't."Riku said as he followed Chocolate. Chocolate laughed, "Thats what you think..." He said as he continued to walk towards Caixion, "How are you holding up?" He asked as he neared Caixion.

"Okay..."Caixion said carefully as she watched Chocolate and Riku. Riku smiled at Caixion, as he pulled a small peach out of his jacket.

"Here take this...I can imagine you must be starving..." He said with a smile as he handed Caixion the fruit. She smiled as she took it from him and bit into it. Chocolate shook his head, "I'm sorry Caixion...but I must get back before Xehanort gets suspicious...but if you need me..." He said as he handed her a card, "Call me...okay?" He said with a smile. Caixion took the card silently and watched Chocolate.

"Okay...' She said carefully. Chocolate smiled, "Until we meet again, Caixion..." He said as he looked at her, then he turned to Riku, "Next time destroy an easier person's world..." He said as he disappeared into a portal and it closed. Caixion forced herself up and wobbled toward Riku

"Did he say..."

"Yes he did...but thats just like Xehanort...Come on lets get you back to safety..." He said as they opened a portal back to Twilight Town.

~Xehanorts Castle ~

"Did you find her..." Xehanort asked as he watched Chocolate. Chocolate nodded, "Yes...but Maleficent showed up...and they escaped..." He said as he looked at Xehanort.

"That old witch is alive...intresting...and what would she be doing protecting Caixion..." Xehanort thought out loud. "I want you to spy on that witch...something isn't right."

Chocolate nodded, "Will do..but we may want to wait a few days, I'm sure they will be expecting it..." He said with a serious tone.

"Maleficent more than likey is the lone crow...she wouldn't work with those 2 out right...So it will be safe for you to spy on her." He said as he turned to face Choco-nub

Chocolate nodded, "If you say so...I'll be ready at dawn..." He said as he turned and began to walk to his bedroom.

"Good..." Xehanort smirked as Chocolate walked off. "Maleficent protecting humans...this has to prove interesting..." He said as he walked off into his room.

~ Twilight Town: Old Mansion-Riku's Room ~

Riku carried Caixion into his room and laid her down gently on the bed. "You need to rest." Caixion looked at him and attempted to sit up, Riku stopped her and shook his head. "Don't fight me on this you're going to strain yourself..." He said as he fluffed her pillow. Caixion smiled and grabbed Riku's hand. Riku became shocked at this.

"Thank you..." She said as she squeezed his hand. Riku smiled.

"Anything for you Caixion..." Riku squeezed her hand slightly and Caixion looked at him.

"Please...you can just call me Cai..." Riku nodded as she said this. Suddenly Diz walked in and looked at Caixion and Riku.

"Caixion may I ask you a few questions..." Diz said as he sat down in a chair by the bed. Caixion nodded and Diz began, "What do you remember about your parents..." Caixion looked at Diz.

"My father died when i was young...I never knew him as well as I should have...and then I spent most of my time with my mother. At first she was a very warm and kind person...but over the years she became very bitter and cold, to everyone except me, she cherished me like a valuable treasure." Diz looked at her and nodded.

"What was the last memory that you have with your mother?" Diz asked as he looked at Caixion.

'She was protecting me from these creatures...and she told me...no...pleaded with me to live a better life than what she did... then thats how I wound up in Traverse Town untill it disappeared and then I wound up in this chaos warfield area where I protected a troupe from dying...and then i wound up in the realm of darkness." Diz nodded.

"Thats all of the questions I have for now..." He said as he got up and left the room. Riku looked at Caixion and forced a smile.

"I'm sure its nothing now you need to get some sleep...I'll be in here if you need me." He said as he watched her slowly fall to sleep.

~ Chocolate's Room in Xenahort's Castle ~

Chocolate sat down on the bed and began meditating, "I have to uncover what she is planning..." He thought as he continued to meditate, "After this I'll figure something to do about Caixion..." He thought as he began to levitate off the bed, "Lets take a look at Maleficent's world..." He thought as he began visualizing the Enchanted Dominion.

"Hmm...seems well guarded...I'll have to be careful..." He thought as he continued to look around the world, "Its almost as she is expecting it...even though Xenahort said she wouldn't..." He thought with a serious tone as he continued to watch the Dominion.

Maleficent paced around nervously. "He did this to her...and now he won't leave her alone...he wants her dead...thats something I cannot allow." She said as she started pacing around the room.

Chocolate shook his head, "So...where is Maleficent..." He thought as he moved around the world, "She should be somewhere around here...hmm" He thought as he began to look closer to the ground.

"He cannot be allowed to hurt her..." Maleficent said as she turned around and looked up at the dark sky.

Chocolate smiled, "There she is..." He thought as he noticed Maleficent down on the ground, "Now just to follow her to see where her bedroom is..." He thought as he watched her closely, "I wonder how Caixion is holding up..." He though as the picture began to fade, "Ugh...stay on focus..." He said as the picture began to clear up again.

"I've done nothing but leave her on her own...its time for me to make up for that." Maleficent said as she walked up to a fountain.

Chocolate smiled, "This is going to be tedious..." He thought as he continued to watch her, "Hopefully everything goes as planned..." He thought with a calm look.

"I'm going to protect her...even if it means me putting my life on the line." She said as she stuck her hand into the water and it turned her hand into their once human form.

Chocolate's smiled faded as he watched Maleficent, "What is she doing?" He thought as he began to get closer to her.

Maleficent took a jug and filled it with water from the fountain. "For my daughter..." She said as she walked back inside of the castle.

Chocolate shook his head, "What is she planning?" He thought as he tried to bring himself inside of her castle, "Ugh...I didn't mean this to happen..." He thought as he fell inside of her foyer.

"Who..." Maleficent thought as she turned around. "Heh...I should have known he would have sent a spy..." She said as she started walking down a long corridor.

Chocolate shook his head, "Maybe she didn't see me..." He thought as he began to slowly following her. Maleficent started leading Chocolate down a bunch of long corridors.

"Thats right take the bait..." Maleficent whispered under her breath. Chocolate smiled, "Good she hasn't noticed me..." He thought as he continued to follow her, making sure he stayed to the shadows. Maleficent stopped in the middle of a small room that was compeltely dark.

"Take the bait..." She thought to her self. Chocolate smiled, "Perfect..." He said as slowly made his way toward Maleficent, "Wait...she could be waiting for me..." He thought as he sent a small sphere of dark energy to knock over a small statue, "Come on Maleficent...take it..." He thought as he watched her carefully. Maleficent smirked as suddenly the light filled the room and bound Chocolate.

Chocolate looked at Maleficent, "Crap.." He thought as he watched her, "What are you up to..." He said with a serious tone.

"Nothing that matters to you..." She said as an aura of light shot down on Chocolate. Chocolate shook his head, "You're going to hurt Caixion aren't you?" He asked with a smirk.

"You really are dumb as a brick..." She said as she looked at chocolate. Chocolate laughed, "Sure...lets go with that...but I'm not letting anyone hurt her..." He said with a serious tone as he tried to break free.

"You can hurt yourself if you try so hard." Maleficent shook her head and walked into the light and she revealed herself to be a younger human woman. Chocolate looked at Maleficent, "What did you do..." He said with a confused tone, "What are you planning..." He said as he watched her.

"I'm going to set things right to my child..." She said as she looked at Chocolate. Chocolate kept his eyes on Maleficent, "Child?" He asked as he watched her carefully.

"Yes but it doesn't matter to you..." Maleficent shot a beam of light energy at Chocolate's chest. Chocolate flinched, "Why are you doing this..." He said as a shield of dark energy apparead in front of him. Maleficent shook her head as she let the energy intensify as it pierced through the sheild.

"That doesn't concern you." She said as she waited for the energy to go through him. Chocolate shook his head, "No..." He said as the room began to darken, "It does concern me...I'm not letting anything happen to your daughter..." He said as he suddenly appeared behind Maleficent.

"You can't do anything...I surpressed majority of your powers..." She said as she looked at him. "And what are you talking about..." She said as she looked at Him. Chocolate laughed as a fire appeared in his eyes, "I refuse to let anything happen to Caixion..." He thought as he surrounded Maleficent with dark energy. Maleficent dispelled the dark energy.

"And you say that but you don't know much do you..." Maleficent said as she pinned him against a wall. Chocolate laughed, "I know more than you think I know..." He said with a serious tone as he watched her.

"We'll see..." She said as she sent Chocolate back to his room. Chocolate shook his head, "Ugh...what happened...How did I-..." He said as he passed out on his bed.

~ Realm of Darkness ~

Cairella walked around. "Darkness has always been in my life...more so now than earlier though..." She said as she started walking down a path.

"I need to get Caixion to like me..." He thought as he began to visualize a portal near Caixion, "Hey Caixion..." He said with a smile as he stepped through a portal.

"Hello..." She said as she kept walking. Chocolate smiled, "Are you feeling better?" He asked as he followed her down the path.

"No...not really..." She said in a sullen tone.

"Whats wrong?" He asked as he looked in her eyes.

"I...just don't feel like myself..." She said as she started walking a bit slowler. 3Chocolate nodded, "I know what you mean...I've been there plenty of times..." He said with a soft tone.

"I see..." She said as she watched Chocolate. "So...why are you here...' She said as she watched the road. Chocolate smiled, "I wanted to check on you...and maybe I just wanted to hear your comforting voice..." He said as he watched her.

"I see..." She said as she watched him. Chocolate smiled, "I like you...and I wanted to see if you would like to come live with me..." He said with a comforting tone.

"What...so you could turn me in to him...so you can be one step closer to your goal of getting your home back...is thats the reason why you like me...becuase I can make that possible for you...' She yelled slightly as a small circle of green fire surrounded her. Chocolate shook his head, "No...I can't explain it...its just something about you..." He said as he watched her, "I can't keep my mind off of you..." He said with a serious tone.

"I can't...I..." She said as she fainted. Chocolate shook his head, "Don't worry, I'm going to take care of you...I'm not going to let anything hurt you..." He said as he picked her up and walked through a portal, "You will be safe here..." He said with a smile as he laid her down on his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chocolate smiled as he walked through the portal, "Well hey there Keyblade weilder..." He said as he noticed Riku in the back of the room. Riku pancked as he woke up.

"Cai..." Riku turned around and looked at Chocolate. "Where is she..." Riku said angrily.

Chocolate smiled, "You mean my Dark Princess?" He asked as he watched Riku carefully.

"What..." Riku hissed. "What did you do to her..." He screamed as he looked at Chocolate.

Chocolate shook his head, "Nothing...we are just in love..." He said with a smile as he watched Riku's reaction.

"You're lying to me...the only way she could love you was if you did something to her..." He said as he watched Chocolate. Chocolate shook his head, "No...she loves me...more than she ever loved you...she told me..." He said with a serious tone.

"She wouldn't...I know your lying..." Riku said as he took out his keyblade. Chocolate laughed, "Don't be so jealous...You can't make her love you..." He said as he watched Riku, "I'm just so hfortunate that she loves me..." He said with a grin.

"Get out right now..." He said in an angry tone. Chocolate nodded, "Sure thing...I was just trying to relay the message she gave me for you..." He said with a serious tone.

"Leave..." Riku said as he looked at him. Chocolate nodded, "Fine...I will...just know that she is no longer in love with you..." He said as he turned around to walk back through the portal.

"I'm going to find out the truth..." Riku said as he sat down and began to meditate.

~Xehanort's Castle: Chocolate's Room ~

Chocolate smiled, "Hey Princess..." He said as he walked up behind Caixion and gave her a hug as the darkness began to surround them.

"Wha...what...what are you doing..." She said as she found herself not being able to move. Chocolate smiled, "We're going to spend the rest of our life together sweetie..." He said as he hugged her. Caixion found herself getting weaker.

"What...what is...I..." She said as she struggled to break free. Chocolate kissed the back of her neck, "Don't try to resist...you will have a better life with me princess..." He said as he hugged her tightly.

"No..." She squealed as she struggled to get free. Chocolate shook his head, "I know you love me...I'm just doing whats best for you...for our relationship..." He said with a smile, "I will give you the best life you could imagine..." He said as he turned her around to look in her eyes.

"No I...no...nooo...Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo." Caixion yelled out as she felt herself become over come with the darkness. Chocolate smiled, "My Dark Princess..." He said as he kissed her slowly, "Anything you want, I will give you..." He said with a grin as he looked in her eyes. Caixion's eyes became glazed over,

"I...I shall do what I must to make my prince happy..." She said as she kissed him back. Chocolate smiled, "Nothing is required but to love me..." He said with a grin as the dark sphere around them faded.

"Then I shall love my prince untill the end of time..." She said as she watched Chocolate. Chocolate smiled, "So beautiful..." He said as he kissed her cheek, "Thank you princess..." He said with a grin.

"Anything for you..." She said as she looked into his eyes. Chocolate nodded, "Rest my Princess...tomorrow will be a busy day for us..." He said with a grin as he picked her up and carried her to the bed. The brainwashed Caixion fell asleep in his arms.

Chocolate smiled, "Finally...she is mine..." He said as he watched her sleep, "My princess...forever..." He said with a grin.

"So...I see you're using the darkness to your advantage to lure Riku here..." Xehanort said as he ported inside. Chocolate nodded, "Do you really think he will come?" He asked as he thought, "No...I brought her because I love her..."

"He will come...He loved her like no other..." He said as he watched Caixion. Chocolate smiled, "Yeah...too bad for him..." He said as he watched Caixion sleep, "He will not break this..." He said with a grin.

~ Riku's Room: Old Hallow Bastion Castle: Riku's room~

"I can smell the darkness...he's using it to..." Riku shook his head as he walked up to the window facing Xehanorts castle. "He's going to pay for hurting her like he has..."

~ Xehanorts Castle: Chocolates Room The next day~

Chocolate smiled, "Good morning my princess..." He said as he brushed the hair out of her face, "We have a big day ahead of us today..." He said as he watched Caixion. Caixion woke up slowly.

"Good morning my sweet prince...and what is happening today if i may ask." Caixion asked as she sat up. Chocolate smiled, "You may...but its a surprise..." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"You could tell me my sweet..' She said as she kissed him. Chocolate nodded, "I know...but I want to surprise you..." He said with a grin as he watched her.

"Very well..." She said as she watched him. Chocolate smiled, "You will like it though..." He said as he hugged her tightly, "Are you hungry?" He asked as he looked in her eyes. Caixion grabbed her head in pain as she wanted to say no but a voice made her say yes.

"Yes...but I'd like to rest for a few more moments...if you would like to bring me something." She said as she looked at Chocolate. Chocolate smiled, "Okay princess...rest up..." He said as he kissed her cheek then crawled out of bed.

Chocolate began walking down the hallway, "I finally got her to fall in love with me..." He said as he continued walking. "Wait...somethings not right...she needs to rest?" He said as he stopped halfway down the hallway.

Chocolate shook his head, "Whats going on here..." He said as he turned around and ran back to the room, "Princess?" He asked with a worried tone.

"You brainwashed her..." Riku said in a barely audible tone as he set the unconscious Caixion on the bed gently. Chocolate laughed, "So what...she loves me..." He said with a smile.

"Brainwashing someone and forcing them to love you is different than earning someones love..."Riku said as he turned around to face Chocolate. Chocolate shook his head, "She loves me...thats all that matters..." He said in a serious tone.

"Its not the type of love you want from her...she's your own personal robotic slave now..." Riku said as his eyes narrowed. "Or was...rather." Chocolate looked at Riku, "You can't break it..." He said with a serious tone as a flame appeared in his eye.

"I did..." Riku said as he watched Chocolate carefully. Chocolate shook his head, "No...you've already taken one thing in my life...I'm not letting you take another..." He said as he through a sphere of dark energy at Riku. Riku blocked it with a dark shield and shook his head.

"What are you talking about..." Riku said as he watched Chocolate. Chocolate laughed, "Don't play dumb..." He said with a serious tone as he lunged at Riku.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about." He said as he pushed Chocolate into a wall. and incased his legs in ice so he couldn't move. Chocolate shook his head, "You destroyed my world and you know it!" He screamed as dark energy began to surround the room.

"What...I've been with her...what are you talking about..." Riku said as he stopped to look at the room. "Crap I have to get her out of here..." He said as he started running over to Caixion. Chocolate shook his head, "You and those other keyblade weilders destroyed my world!" He said as he hurled a sphere of dark energy at Riku, knocking him to the ground.

"What...I don't..." Riku froze as a green fire started to fill the room. Chocolate shook his head, "No..." He said as the dark energy began to close in, "I'm not losing the last thing in my life!" He screamed as the ice broke and he stood up. Maleficent appeared in the middle of the room and shook her head.

"You said you wouldn't hurt her..." She said as she pulled out her staff. Chocolate looked at Maleficent, "I'm not hurting her...I'm giving her the best life I can give her..." He said with a serious tone. Suddenly Sora, Donald and Goofy appeared through a portal of light in the room.

"Riku!." Sora yelled as he ran over and helped Riku up off of the ground.

"Sora...get the girl...she needs our help." Riku said as Goofy ran over and picked up Caixion.

Chocolate shook his head, "NO!" He screamed as he let out a blast of dark energy, "I'm not letting you keyblade wielders mess up my life again!" He yelled as he began to levitate in the middle of the room.

"Get them out of here now...I can controll him but you need to hurry..." Maleficent said as she concentrated an energywave and shot it at Chocolate. Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy nodded as they started running back into the portal.

Chocolate shook his head, "Where do you think you're going?" He said as he shot a giant sphere of dark energy at them. Caixion suddenly woke up and saw what was going on.

"Riku watch out!." She Screamed as she ran over and pushed Riku out of the way and got hit. The intensity sendnig her flying up aginst the walll as she fell down to the ground.

Chocolate looked at Caixion, "No! Princess!" He screamed as she laid on the ground, "You will pay Riku!" He said as he looked at him. Riku smirked as he crawled over to pick up Caixion.

"Thats the power of genuine love..." He said as he stood up carrying Caixion. Chocolate shook his head, "If I can't have her...no one will!" He said as the dark energy began to quickly close in.

"Why..." Caixion mumbled softly as she saw what Chocolate was doing. Chocolate looked at Caixion, "You were to be my Princess..." He said with a serious tone. Caixion smirked as she felt the darkness running through her. She then suddenly released a large wave of energy at Chocolate and he fell to the ground.

"Why..." She said as she walked over to him. Chocolate looked up at Caixion, "I loved you...I just wanted to be with you and give you a good life..." He said in a soft tone.

"And you try to kill me... you make me forget everything that was dear and valuable to me...is that how you show me that you love me." She said as she lifted him up off of the ground. Chocolate shook his head, "...you wouldn't have picked me if I didn't..." He said as he looked at her.

"you don't know that...but yet you decide to make the decision for me..." She said as she walked up to him. Chocolate shook his head, "I know you wouldn't...but I couldn't stand to lose you..." He said with a serious tone. Caixion gathered an orb of light energy in her hand as she pushed Chocolate up against the wall and smirked wickedly as he screamed out in pain.

"Well...that didn't work very well now did it..." She said as she looked inbetween him and the light energy in her hand. Chocolate shook his head, "I could have given you anything you wanted..." He said as he looked at her. Caixion allowed herself to levitate up in the air to eye level with him.

"You know what...just go." She said as she dropped him to the floor and she walked through the light portal. '

Chocolate looked at the light portal, "She...she..." He said in a confused tone. Sora and the others left except for Maleficent who glared at Chocolate.

"Do you realize what you've done..." She said in an angry tone. Chocolate nodded, "I may have just lost the rest of my life...thats what..." He said in a serious tone.

"You selfish FOOL." She yelled as she kicked him in the side. "You just awakened the one part of her I wanted to save her from. Chocolate shook his head, "I was just doing the best I could to love her...but yet this happens..." He said as he continued to stare at the portal. Maleficent disspeared into a whirl of flames while shaking her head.

~ Cavern of Remembrance ~

Caixion walked inside as she heard a voice starting to speak to her.

_Caixion child of the Twilight, the one who will restore balance to the worlds. _

"What in the world is going on..." She said as she began to walk down a long pathway.

_You know so much, yet you know so little, I have watched you since you were young girl. And soon you will be ready to start on the path to fulfill your destiny. _

Caixion saw a fountain in the middle of a small cave surrounding the fountain were 4 pedestals holding 4 weapons.

_You can chose the power of 2 of these weapons...however you must give up one._

"Okay...I can have 2 but I must give away one." Caixion walked around and saw the Sword, Shield, Staff and the Bow. "Okay...staff could represent magical powers, but my ablitly to use magic was a birth right so in essence its the most useless one." As she said this the staff disintegrated. "Now...the 2 that would make the most sense to pick would be the sword and shield." She said as she grabbed each one and they turned into orbs with a twilight color to them and their power streamed through her.

_An intresting choice for a person of your caliber..._

Caixion looked around as she became engulfed within a strong light.

_We shall meet again Caixion, and then it will be time to start your journey. _

Chocolate's Room in Xehanort's Castle ~

Chocolate fell back on the bed, "Why doesn't she like me...I've done everything to get her to like me..." He said as he looked up at the ceiling, "I was going to give her everything...yet she turned it down...for a keyblade wielder..." He said with a smirk, "He took my world...now he is taking my girl..." He said as he sat up, "She was about to kill me..." He said as he looked at his hands, "She was about..." He stopped as he began picturing the scene, "...but she stopped...I wonder...maybe.." He said as he stood up and walked over to the window, "I bet thats it..." He said with a half-smile, "It has to be..." He said as he turned and began walking toward the door, "Playing hard to get, eh?" He said with a light chuckle as he opened the door.

~ Old Hollow Bastion Castle: Riku's Room ~

"That little..." He shouted as he slammed his fist up against the wall. "He could have killed her..." Riku screamed a he starting pacing around the room. "He's so...stupid" He said as he kicked a pot. "I mean, I know the darkness could affect your ways of thinking but what in the heck could actually make him believe that the ones who wanted to bring peace to the worlds would be the ones to go about destroying worlds." He shouted as he let out a deep sigh and then sat down beside Caixion on the bed. "Cai...I'm so sorry, this shouldn't be happening to you..." He said calmly as he brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. "I promise I'll protect you from him no matter what..." He said as he clenched his other hand into a fist.

Sora walked in the door. "Riku...I need to get back to the islands..." Riku looked back up at Sora and nodded.

"Okay, and thank you, however I have a feeling you we might have to put those vacation of ours on hold again..." Riku said as he looked back at Caixion.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked as he looked at riku.

"According to what i've been hearing from that idiot that did this to her...Xehanorts heartless is back." Sora shook his head as Riku said this.

"I...alright, as soon as things get worse you let me know okay..." Sora said as he dissapeared into the light.

"I'm not letting them separate us...not again." He said as he kissed Caixion's forehead gently.

~ The Training Room in Xehanort's Castle ~

Chocolate sat down in the room, "If I'm going to do this, I need to master this power..." He said as he began to meditate, "Its like nothing I've ever seen before...so strong..." He said as he began levitating.

As Chocolate meditated a blast of dark energy ran out of his body, then being absorbed again as he levitated higher, "The power..." He said as a larger blast was emitted out of his body, "It feels so good..." He said as it ran back inside of him as he rose even higher.

Chocolate stayed silent as he continued to meditate. Finally, a blast of dark energy blew out of his body, this time leaving dents in the wall, then quickly re-entered his body as he slowly lowered to the floor.

"What is that..." He said as he saw something small moving around the room with yellow eyes that stopped infront of him. Chocolate looked at the little creature, "Did I do this?" He asked as he watched its yellow eyes. Suddenly a few more appeared in the room and they all stopped a few inches away from Chocolate.

Chocolate looked around him as he stood up, "I created an army..." He said as he watched them, "I wonder if I could make them bigger and stronger..." He said with a smile

_I see you've summoned, well gotten the attention of some of the smaller heartless... _

Chocolate smiled, "I didn't know I could do that..." He said with a serious tone.

_I figured it would be better if I let you figure it out rather than me telling you..._

Chocolate nodded, "I see...so if I can summon enough larger heartless...I could have my own army..." He said as he looked around the room.

_Yes but that will take some time... _

Chocolate nodded, "I see...I will have to work on that then...it will help me in the long run..." He said with a serious tone.

_What are you planning like that? _

Chocolate smiled, "I'm getting revenge..." He said as he looked at the heartless.

_I see. Don't become over Confident...it will be your downfall._

Chocolate nodded, "I know...and I'm not...thats why I'm planning so much...its going to take a lot to destroy them..." He said with a serious tone.

_You destroy her and you'll destroy that pest Riku... _

Chocolate nodded, "Yeah...She is going to have to go..." He said in a deeper, scratchier voice.

Chocolate stood up slowly, "Go minions." He said in a deep voice as the heartless disappeared, "Its time to pay them a little visit..." He said as a portal opened and he walked through it.

~ Raident Garden: Gateway to the Dark Abyss ~

Riku looked at Caixion and grabbed her hand. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked as he looked deep into Caixions eyes.

"Yes Riku I'm sure...its the only way that we can possibly defeat him." Caixion said as she hugged him tightly.

"I knew I would go back to the darkness one day...but as long as I'm with you I know I won't lose myself." He said as he locked eyes with her.

Chocolate watched Riku and Caixion from the shadows, "What are they doing..." He thought as he watched them. _"She hugged him...I'm starting to lose her..."_ Chocolate's conscious thought as he watched them.

Caixion and Riku jumped into the dark abyss together holding each others hands tightly.

Chocolate smiled, "Those fools...they won't make it out alive...or at least she won't..." He said as he opened another portal, "I'm going to make sure she doesn't..." He said as he walked through the portal and appeared in the dark abyss, "Perfect...they are nearing the first test..." He thought as he watched them. Riku and Caixion looked around.

"Here comes the first test..." Riku said as a swarm of heartless appeared; He pulled out his Keyblade and looked at Caixion. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah...let them come." Caixion said as she pulled out a Claymore and stood back to back with Riku as they charged and started taking out the heartless.

Chocolate smiled, "Good...let the heartless pour down upon them..." He thought as he began to summon more heartless. As the heartless started multiplying at an alarming rate Riku started to feel weak.

Chocolate nodded, "He is weak...enough...he will die by my hand..." He thought as the Heartless began to dwindle in numbers. As the heartless started to dwindle down in numbers Riku looked at Caixion and mouthed something to her. Caixion nodded and began to stand closer towards him.

Chocolate smirked at this, "I have to separate them..." He thought as he watched them, "We need something bigger..." He thought as he began to slowly move through the shadows to the next test area. Caixion casted Curaga on Riku and he smiled at her.

"Thanks...now lets go!' He said as they ran on to the next area. Chocolate smiled, "Perfect...this has to split them up..." He said with a grin as he looked at the maze in front of him.

Riku looked at Caixion and they nodded as they both split down the path. Chocolate smile, "Take the toy from the child, you crush him..." He thought as he opened a portal to the end of Caixion's path and walked through it, "Now to wait..." He thought as he closed the portal. Caixion made it toward the end of her path with ease she then smirked and lifted herself off of the ground as she saw Chocolate.

"You...heh..." She said as she watched him carefully. Chocolate smiled, "Hey there Princess..." He said in a deep, rough voice. Caixion flinched as the darkness called out to her but she fought it.

"This is..." She said under her breath as she watched him and observed his every move. Chocolate smiled as he began to step closer to her, "Come back home with me, and you will never have to worry...you can and will have everything..." He said as he watched her.

"Why should I trust you..." She asked as she got her daggers at the ready under her sleeve. Chocolate smiled, "Because I love you..." He said as he stepped closer.

"Prove it..." She said as she watched him. Chocolate nodded, "How would you like me to do that?" He asked as he took another step.

"I don't know...I figured you would know how to profess your own love..." She said as she kept her eyes locked on him. Chocolate smiled, "Oh, I was just asking which one...I have quite a few ways..." He said as he stepped closer.

"Then pick one..." She said as she watched him cautiously. Chocolate smiled as he stood in front of her, "Okay...I will..." He said as he kissed her slowly. "Nows my chance..." Caixion thought to herself as she kissed him back. Chocolate smiled, "So warm...so beautiful..." He said as he finished kissing her and looked in her eyes.

"Kind words..." Caixion said as she watched him. Chocolate shook his head, "No...true words..." He said as he watched her.

"Glad to know thats how you feel." She said as she looked at Chocolate. Chocolate smiled, "I'm glad you finally know how much I love you..." He said as he looked in her eyes.

"Makes me feel special..." She said as she looked into his eyes. Chocolate nodded, "You are special...you're everything to me..." He said as he kissed her again. Caixion kissed him back as she looked into his eyes. Chocolate smiled, "Come back with me...give us another chance...please..." He said as he stared into her eyes.

"As much as I would like to...I just can't right now.'" she said as she kept her eyes locked on him. Chocolate nodded, "I see...why is that?" He asked as he locked eyes with her.

"I have some things I need to take care of." She said as she tried to avert the lure of his eyes. Chocolate smiled, "I can help you..." He said as he continued staring into her eyes.

"Its things I would prefer to take care of alone..." She said as she watched Chocolate cautiously. Chocolate nodded, "I see...well I will be here for you if you need me...just remember that..." He said as he leaned in to kiss her again. Caixion backed away from him.

Chocolate looked at Caixion, "Whats wrong?" He asked in a sweet tone as he stepped toward her.

"I ...I'm sorry...I just feel akward..." She said as she looked at Chocolate. Chocolate looked at her in confusion, "Why?" He asked as he watched her carefully.

"I just...I feel...i shouldn't be doing this." She said as she kept her eyes locked on him. Chocolate looked down at his feet, "Its him...isn't it..." He said in a soft tone.

"I'm just confused...'" She said as she watched him. Chocolate shook his head, "I knew it...you love him..." He said as he looked up at her.

"No...thats not it I..." She said as she watched him carefully. Chocolate shook his head, "I..." He stopped as he stepped back from her.

"Chocolate...please...its not what yo-" She froze as she felt an influx of dark power. Chocolate shook his head, "Fool...I gave you a chance..and you failed..." He said in a deep, scratchy tone, "Now its my turn..." He said as he picked up Caixion, "You..." He said as he pinned her to the wall.

"Pure darkness manifested...Its been a long time" Caixion struggled to force out. Chocolate smiled, "Time for me to take revenge..." He said as he watched her, "Take the toy from the child, and you crush it..." He said with an angry expression on his face.

"I should have figured as much..." Caixion said as he watched him. Chocolate laughed, "Maybe it could have worked out differently...but oh well..." He said as a ball of dark energy began forming in his hand.

"So this is how my story ends?" She asked as she saw the dark energy. Chocolate smiled, "Good-..." He stopped as he slowly began aiming the dark energy at his right shoulder, "No...what are you doi-..." He said with a confused look.

"Just kill me and get it over with..." Caixion said as she looked at Chocolate. Chocolate smiled, "My pleasure..." He said as he slowly began bringing his aim back to Caixion, "No..." Chocolate said as he began to resist.

"Chocolate... just let me go..." Caixion said as she grabbed his arm and forced the energy inside of her and then she suddenly dropped to the floor. "No!" Chocolate roared as Caixion fell to the ground, "Why..." He said as he picked her up, "I was trying to save you..." He said as he looked at her.

Riku ran inside. "You murder!" He screamed as he shot a ray of pure darkness at Chocolate. Chocolate began to levitate, "We are not the murderer...You are..." He said in a deep tone.

"I..." Riku froze as he felt his seal beginning to break. Chocolate began to laugh evilly, "You are dead..." He said as he set Caixion down gently, "You and all other light users..." He said as he launched a sphere of dark energy at Riku. There was a huge explosion and there was someone laughing. Chocolate smiled, "You have no reason to laugh..." He said as he watched him.

"Oh...I do..." Riku said in a slightly deeper and calmer voice as he charged at Chocolate and took out his keyblade and struck him with the blade and plummeting him down into the ground with a dark aura beam. "You just made things alot harder on yourself." Riku said as his guardian heartless appeared behind him. Chocolate laughed, "Oh really?" He said as he stood up and began to levitate again, "I think you just helped me..." He said as dark energy began to surround him. Riku smirked.

"Then let me shut you down...you're going to pay for what you did to Caixion." He said as he levitated up in the air and shot a light beam directly towards Chocolate. Chocolate laughed, "Nice try..." He said as the sphere around Chocolate exploded, knocking Riku to the ground, "You're done now..." He said as a giant sphere began to descend to the maze. Riku smirked.

"I'm sorry Caixion...I wasn't strong enough to protect you, nor was I strong enough to protect myself." He said as he watched the sphere approach. Chocolate laughed as the sphere began to close in, "At last...revenge..." He said as he looked down at Riku. Suddenly there was a huge flash of light and the dark sphere disintegrated.

"Wha..." Riku said as he looked around and stood up slowly to see what was happening. Chocolate looked around, "NO!" He roared as he began to levitate higher in the air. Sora and Mickey looked at Chocolate.

"Theres no way we're letting you hurt them... " They said as they rose up in the air and charged at Chocolate. Riku smiled and slowly started making his way over to Caixion. Chocolate shook his head, "NO! You are not taking her! I refuse to lose my love to keyblade wielders!" He roared as dark energy beamed out of Chocolate. Suddenly there was a bright flash and Caixion disappeared. Riku looked around.

"Whats going on here..." He whispered as he felt himself all of a sudden becoming stronger. Chocolate looked down, "No!" He screamed as he began to summon several huge heartless, "You will pay for that!" He said as he ordered the heartless to attack.

"You're a stupid idiot aren't you...You're too inexperienced and your too close to the pure darkness...Those heartless will never listen to you." Riku said as he levitated up into the air. Chocolate shook his head, "No! ATTACK!" He roared as he looked at the heartless. Riku smirked as the heartless did nothing.

"I told you," He said as he pointed at Chocolate and the 3 Behemoths turned around and began to attack Chocolate. Chocolate shook his head, "You idiots! I'm you're master! I summoned you!" He screamed as he blocked their blows.

"The heartless listen to those who can actually control the darkness, you on the other hand can't even control a simple shadow...what makes you think that these three will listen to you." He said as he watched Chocolate. Chocolate shook his head, "Fool! I am the Darkness!" He yelled in a deep, scratchy tone.

"No...you were the darkness...I'm the darkness now, and so is Caixion, as well as your friend Xehanort, you... you're just a mere puppet now." Riku said as his guardian heartless appeared behind him. "You thought you were using the darkness when really it was using you."

Chocolate shook his head, "No...I am the darkness...I am more powerful than anyone of you could dream of being!" He screamed as he appeared behind Riku, "But if you think that I'm just a puppet, then prove it..." He said with an angry look on his face. Riku's guardian turned around and swung at Chocolate as Riku shot a blast of dark fire at him.

Chocolate laughed, "Oh come on Riku...I thought you were better than me..." He said with a growl as he appeared behind Riku.

"I thought you were smarter than what I gave you credit for." He said as he fired a light beam from above Chocolate. Chocolate laughed, "I am...way smarter..." He said as a dark shield blocked the light beam, "As for you...I'm not sure..." He said as he shot dark energy at Riku from both hands. Riku smirked as he absorbed the energy and looked at Chocolate.

"Honestly you must not know me very well..." He said as he smirked at Chocolate. Chocolate shook his head, "Enough of it will kill you..." He said with a grin as he lunged at Riku.

"No...it may kill you but not me...I'm not pure darkness like you..." Riku said as he grabbed Chocolate and bound his powers for a few seconds and threw him to the ground. Chocolate laughed, "The good thing about being THE darkness is that it can't destroy you...but thats something that can't be proven until it happens..." He said as he looked at Riku.

"Thats why I can rely on the light to kill you..." He said as he watched Chocolate hit the ground.

~Insert Caixion awakening scene here at a later date and time~

~ The Dark Abyss~

Chocolate laughed, "Light can not win...the darkness will always overcome..." He said as he stood up, "Thats why you will never win..." He said with a serious tone as another sphere began to form above them. Suddenly a light ray broke the sphere and Chocolate got pushed to the ground as a womans figure appeared infront of him.

Chocolate shook his head, "I thought I killed you..." He said in a scratchy tone.

"Honestly you were stupid enough to believe that...after i get to full it won't take much to knock you out of existance." Caixion said as she rammed light energy into Chocolate. Chocolate smirked, "You..." He said as he began charge the last of his dark energy, "You tricked me..." He said as he held the energy near her head.

"You couldn't even hurt a fly...you're that weak..." She said as she took the energy and absorbed it. "Now...I suggest you leave.'" Caixion said as she looked at Chocolate. Chocolate laughed, "You lied to me...and it doesn't even affect you...Why shouldn't I just kill you right now..." He said as he looked at her.

"I didn't lie to you..." She said as she watched him carefully. "I DID die...but you don't understand fully the power of darkness nor light so whats the point of explaning it to you... And you won't kill me simply because YOU can't...He can but he won't let you..." Caixion said as fierce look in her eye became apparent. Chocolate laughed, "The funny thing is...as soon as you 'died' he lost his will to fight me...so now I'm fully in control..." He said in a deep tone. Caixion lifted him up and looked into his eyes.

"He'll fight you now." Caixion said as she kissed him slowly. Chocolate laughed, "I'm still so much stronger than that little boy toy of yours..." He said as he looked at her.

"I'm not done yet..." She said as she placed a hand on his cheek and started kissing him passionately as she thought. "_If you can hear me you need to fight him..." _

Chocolate laughed, "You really thin-..." He stopped as he took a step back, "Caix-...No! I'm going to destroy you all!" He said as began levitating. Caixion focused as a beam of light surrounded Chocolate and herself, weakening the power of the darkness.

"Would you just listen to me..." She said as she kissed him slowly and lovingly. Chocolate looked in her eyes, "I...lo-..." He stopped as his side began hurting, "Thats right...without me...you feel pain..." He said in a deep tone.

"Fight him..." Caixion said as she hugged him tightly and kept kissing him. "Don't let him control you, you must control him." She said inbetween kisses. Chocolate fell to the ground as he was fallling Caixion caught him, "Ah!" He screamed out in pain as he grabbed his side. Caixion placed a hand on his side and started to heal it.

"Its going to be okay as long as you control him..." She said sweetly as she looked into his eyes. Chocolate shook his head, "Don't listen to her...she is lying...she doesn't care about you...she just doesn't want to see you kill Riku..." He said in a deep tone.

"Fight it...don't let him win..." She took a deep breath as the words came out of her mouth. "I love you..." She said as she looked deep into his eyes. Chocolate shook his head, "You do this...and you're just as dead as they are..." He said as he tried to stand up, "No..." He said in a soft tone.

"Chocolate..." She said as she placed a hand on his cheek.

"I...don't need you..." He said in a soft tone as he began to shake uncontrollably.

"What?" She said as she looked at him as she intensified the power of the light beam. "I don't need you...I don't need power...not this way..." He said as he continued to shake.

"But I thought you said you lov-..." She paused as she took a step back. "You knew...didn't you..." She said in a serious tone. "You never loved me, you just wanted to use me...' She said as she started to become angry.

Chocolate stopped shaking, "I..." He said as he stood up, "I love you..." He said as he kissed her slowly.

"No...you love me for what I can do for you..." She said as she started crying. Chocolate looked in her eyes, "What are you talking about?" He asked as he hugged her.

"Get your hands off of me..." She said angrily as she became incircled in green fire. 'You never cared about me...thats why you brainwashed me so you could get your world back..." She said in anger as there was surge of power that ran through her.

"Well who's stupid now Chocolate...you knew I had the power of both light and dark...that I Maleficents daughter..." She said as she raised herself in the air. "But I'm on to you now...you're nothing but a selfish womanizer..." She said as she disappeared into a whurl of flames.

"Caixion!" He screamed as he began to feel weak, "I really do love you!" He said as he passed out.

~ Chocolate's scene for later ~

Chocolate shook his head, "What have I done...why can't I remember what was going on..." He said as he slid down to the ground, "What was she talking about..." He said with a confused tone, "I love her...but everything goes wrong..." He said as he hit his fist on the ground, "I can't even think where to begin to fix this...I can't without know what I did wrong..." He said as he looked up at the wall.

"I need to talk to her..." He said as he shook his head, "No...she wouldn't talk to me..." He said as he looked around the room, "...but I have to...my life depends on it..."

~ Enchanted Dominion ~

Caixion arrived in Maleficent's chamber.

"Oh its yo-" She paused as she noticed something different. "You...you know now...don't you" She said as she walked over to her daughter.

"Why didn't you tell me." Caixion said as she looked into Maleficent's eyes.

"I wanted to protect you...I didn't want you to have the same life that I had...unfortunately destiny had other plans for you." She said as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I just..." Caixion started to cry as Maleficent carefully hugged her daughter. "Here it is I find out I have everything I imagined myself being as a child." Maleficent hugged her daughter tightly.

"I'm sorry...I thought I was protecting you but in the end..." Maleficent stayed silent. "Theres a lot I need to tell you child, stay here with me for a few days." She said as they walked off into another section of the castle.

~ Chocolate's Room in Xehanort's Castle ~

Chocolate stood up, "If I'm going to fix this...I have to..." Suddenly a doppleganger of Chocolate appeared behind him.

"You weak fool." It said as it watched Chocolate. Chocolate turned around, "Who are you..." He said as he backed away from the doppleganger.

"I'm the manifestation of the darkness and the rage that is in your heart." He said as he watched Chocolate. "And i'm here to offer you a proposal..." Chocolate nodded, "Okay..." He said with a cautious tone.

" I see you don't remember anything..." He said as he watched Chocolate. "Anyway, you get all of my power just my power...all I want are the keybarers dead..." He said with a smirk on his face. Chocolate shook his head, "I...I can't..." He said as he turned to look outside.

"What about if I just want all of them except Riku dead...I know how much you care about her...and I know how much she cares about him...maybe that might soften her." He said carefully as he watched Chocolate. Chocolate nodded, "Maybe...but I have something more important to take care of at the moment..." He said with a serious tone.

"And what is that?" He said as he looked at him strangely

Chocolate shook his head, "The thing that is more important than your bidding..." He said with a smirk.

"I can always do this by force..." He said as he watched Chocolate. Chocolate shook his head, "No..." He said as he watched the doppleganger.

"Look I know taking over you isn't going to work so I'm willing to merge with you...you can keep your thoughts and all and you get my powers..." He said as he cautiously watched Chocolate.

Chocolate shook his head, "I said no..." He said as he began to walk out of the room.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow that..." He said as the darkness began to surround them. Chocolate shook his head, "I'm done with you..." He said as he opened a portal. The doppleganger walked out of the portal.

"There's no escaping me now...I AM YOU." He said as he watched Chocolate and started to merge with him by force. Chocolate shook his head, "No! I'm not going to let you win!" He screamed as he fell to the ground and passed out.

~ A few hours later ~

Chocolate smiled, "Time to get her back..." He said as he stood up and stretched as dark energy coursed through his veins. He smirked to himself as he walked over and started to flip through drawers looking for something to wear.

Chocolate nodded, "This will work..." He said as he pulled out a shirt, "Now...pants..." He said as he walked over to the closet and pulled out some blue jeans, "It will do for now..." He said as a jacket in the corner of the closet caught his eye, "Hmm...It may be cold..." He said as he pulled the jacket out of the closet.

Chocolate noticed the scarf hanging on his dresser as he pulled his jeans on, "Perfect..." He said as he grabbed it and tied it around him very manly-like.

~ Caixion's Room in the Enchanted Dominion ~

Caixion looked up as she felt the dark energy in her room increase. "Oh...seems I have an unexpected and UNINVITED guest..." She said as she looked up from her feet at the wall as the portal opened behind her.

Chocolate looked at Caixion, "Hey Caixion, how are you?" He asked as he walked through the portal.

"I'm...alive..." She said in a slightly harsh tone. Chocolate nodded, "Thats good...for at me at least..." He said in a soft tone.

"So...why are you here.." Caxion asked as she turned her head slightly to see Chocolate. Chocolate sat down beside Caixion, "I'm here because I wish to make things right..." He said with a serious tone.

"I see..." Caixion said as she watched him carefully. Chocolate nodded, "Anyways...I'm sorry for earlier...I really do love you..." He said as he watched her.

"I see." She said as she turned away from laid his hand on her shoulder, "What I said earlier was uncalled for...but I didn't mean it..." He said as he looked at her, "I was just trying to fight the darkness..." He said with a smooth tone.

"I see...and I guess I understand..." She said as she ran her fingers through her hair. Chocolate nodded, "I love you and always will love you..." He said as he watched her, "...and nothing is going to change that...not even darkness..." He said with a serious tone.

"I see..." She said as she turned around to face him. Chocolate smiled as he looked in her eyes, "You really do have feelings for me..." He said as he watched her.

"Yeah..." She said quieitly. Chocolate smiled, "I knew you did..." He said as he leaned in to kiss her. Caixion smiled weakly as she turned to kiss him. Chocolate stared into her eyes as he finished kissing her, "You're the best thing to happen to me..." He said in a sweet tone.

"I am really..." She said as she found herself kissing him again. Chocolate nodded, "Yes, you are...I don't know what I would do without you..." He said as he kissed her slowly. Caixion kissed him back slightly lovingly as she locked eyes on him. Chocolate slowly wrapped his arms around her, "You're so beautiful..." He said as locked eyes with her. Caixion found herself lured into his eyes.

"You're...my...every-" She stopped as she started kissing him slowly. Chocolate smiled, "I'm glad..." He said as he kissed her back, "Would you like to come live with me?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Ye...yes...yes I would..." She said as she hugged him lightly. Chocolate smiled, _"Its working..."_ he though as he hugged her, "Wond..." He paused as he kissed her again, "...erful..." He said as he finished kissing her.

"I'm glad that you're happy..." She said as she kissed him back. Chocolate shook his head, "My happiness doesn't matter...yours is what matters the most..." He said with a grin as he looked at her. Caixion got up and sat in his lap and started kissing him lovingly. Chocolate smiled, _"It really has worked..."_ He thought as he kissed her back, "You move fast..." He said in between kisses.

"Its only because I'm so in love..." She said as she kept kissing him. Chocolate smiled, "I have no complaints..." He said as he pulled her closer, "As matter of fact...its all a guy could ever ask for..." He said as he kissed her back. Maleficent walked in and she took a double take as she saw Chocolate and Caixion making out.

"What is..." She paused as she felt an energy emited from Chocolate. "Its you..." Chocolate nodded, "Yes...its me...I couldn't stand not being with Caixion..." He said with a serious tone.

"You...you're using her..." Maleficent said as he watched Chocolate. "Caixion listen to me..." She said as she watched her daughter. Chocolate shook his head, "I wouldn't ever use her...I love her..." He said with a serious tone.

"Chocolate sweetie whats wr-" She paused and grabbed her head in confusion as Chocolate took her eyes of her.

"You weren't using her?" Maleficent asked angirly. Chocolate shook his head, "I'll never use her..." He said as he looked at her.

"Then let her freely love you..." Maleficent said sternly. Chocolate nodded, "I am..." He said as he looked back at Caixion, "She told me herself that she loves me... Didn't you sweetie" He said with a serious tone as he looked deep into Caixion's eyes.

"Ye-...Yes I did..." She said as she locked eyes with Chocolate. Chocolate smiled, "I love you too..." He said as he kissed her cheek, "Now see there...she does love me..." He said with a serious tone.

"I can smell the darkness comming off of you. You're brainwashing her." She said as she took a few steps forward to her. Chocolate shook his head, "I'm not brainwashing her..." He said as he watched Caixion, "I wouldn't do that to her...I love her...even if you don't believe me.." He said with a serious tone.

"Fine then..." she said as she emmited a light that blinded Caixion and she fell on the floor.

"What's gong on..." Caixion said in confusion. "Where am I..." She looked around confused about her surroudings. Chocolate smiled, "You're in you're room sweetie..." He said as he looked at her, "Your mom seems to believe I'm brainwashing you..." He said with a serious tone, "Apparently you wouldn't love me if you weren't..." He said with a silly tone.

"What...whats going on...what are you talking about..." Caixion said as she looked around.

"Caixion he's brainwashing you...I don't know how but..." She said as she watched her daughter carefully. Chocolate shook his head, "Love may make you crazy sometimes...but not that crazy..." He said as he watched Caixion.

"Whats going on...love...I don't" She said as she attempted to stand up and looked around.

"Cai please listen to me...would your mother lie to you..." Maleficent pleaded with her daughter as she walked over to her. Chocolate shook his head, "She is not lying...but rather she just is confused as to what is going on..." He said as he watched Caixion.

"What...I...I" Caixion said as she looked around. Chocolate smiled, "Everything is okay sweetie..." He said as he wrapped his arm around her and stared into her eyes.

"I..." Caixion suddenly smiled. "Of course it is sweetie..." She said as she kissed him. Chocolate smiled, "You're so cute..." He said as he kissed her back.

"I'll make you pay..." She said as she disappeared in a whirl of flames. Chocolate smiled, "You ready to go back home?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Yeah..." She said as she hugged him tightly. Chocolate smiled, "Come on then...oh and you need anything...just let me know..." He said as he kissed her cheek as a portal appeared.

"I need you..." She said as she kissed him and then walked into the portal. Chocolate smiled as he followed her through the portal, "You're just so sweet..." He said as he walked up behind her, "I love you Caixion..." He said as he hugged her comfortingly. Caixion smiled as she pulled him down on the bed (lol)

"I love you too Chocolate." She said as she started kissing him passionately.

Chocolate smiled, "In a rush are we?" He said as he kissed her back.

"Of course not..." She said as she kissed him.

~ A few hours later ~

Riku walked inside, "If he's done anything to her I swear..." Riku walked in and then froze in horror as he saw Cai and Chocolate in the bed together. "No...no...this is his fault." He said as he fought to hold back his anger.

Chocolate slowly woke up, "Shh...you'll wake her..." He said as he began to open his eyes.

"You monster..." Riku said as he pulled Chocolate out of the bed. "Why can't you just leave her alone..." Riku said as he watched Chocolate. Chocolate looked at Riku, "I can't leave her alone...because we are in love..." He said with a smile.

"No...you force her to believe she's in love with you..." Riku said as he fought the urge to punch Chocolate. Chocolate shook his head, "No I don't...she loves me freely...why do you think she came onto me so strongly last night..." He said with a grin.

"Because when you brainwash a person you make them do what you want..." Riku said as he clenched his fist.

Chocolate shook his head, "I didn't make her do anything...she's the one that wanted me...she pushed me onto the bed and jumped on top of me..." He said as he glanced over at Caixion.

"No...I know she wouldn't...You made her...and I know how...you used the same thing I did on her the first time...Manipulating her subtly using your eyes..."

Chocolate laughed, "You really think I'm going to believe that...nice try..." He said as he looked at him.

"You know its true..." Riku said as he looked at Chocolate.

Chocolate shook his head, "She wouldn't...not with you...and you can't brainwash someone that easily..." He said with a serious tone.

"The eyes are powerful...and intense stare is more than enough to affect someones brain patterns..." Riku said as he walked over to Caxion. Chocolate shook his head, "Don't even think about messing with her..." He said as he looked at Caixion, "She loves me...just accept your loss and move on..." He said with a serious tone.

"If you're so sure about your love bond why don't you put it to the test..." Riku said with a snicker. Chocolate shook his head, "You touch her...and I'll kill you..." He said as he watched Riku, "...especially after last night..." He said as he looked down at Caixion.

"What..." Riku hissed as he turned to look at Chocolate. Chocolate nodded, "You heard me..." He said with a serious tone.

"She wouldn't...not with you..." He said as he stayed focused. Chocolate nodded, "Oh...she did..." He said as he looked at Caixion, "She just couldn't wait...she pushed me down and jumped straight on top of me..." He said with a smile.

"I'm taking my girl back with me..." Riku said as he tapped Caixion on her shoulder. "Cai...its me...I'm here for you."

Chocolate shook his head, "She is not your girl..." He said with a serious tone, "You can't claim someone without them telling you they love you..." He said as he wrapped his arm around Caixion, "Now get away from her..." He said with a serious tone. Caixion opened her eyes and found herself lured to stare deep into Riku's ocean blue eyes.

"Cai...I wan't you to get up very slowly and come with me...okay?" He said softly as he looked at her.

Chocolate looked at Caixion, "Sweetie...don't leave me...we're in love remember?" He said sweetly as he kissed her. Riku watched Caxion and then grabbed her cheeks gently and looked into her eyes.

"Cai...remember that promise that I made you...well i'm going to keep it..." He said as he helped her up out of the bed

Chocolate jumped out of bed, "Baby...remember last night...how we confessed our love for each other..." He said as he looked in her eyes, "I'm you're everything...remember?" He said in a soft tone. Caixion continued to walk off with Riku. Riku looked up at Chocolate and smirked.

Chocolate stepped in front of Caixion, "Baby...please...don't leave me...I just want to be with you...and give you my everything..." he said as he kissed her slowly. Caxion still continued to walk with Riku.

"For someone who said he was the darkness he sure is having a hard time cotrolling his brainwashed girl." He said with a smirk. Chocolate smirked, "Thats because I'm not the one brainwashing people...you criticized me for doing it last time...yet you are doing the same...you are no better than me..." He said as he pushed Riku out of the way, "Caixion...please...listen to me..." He said as he looked at her.

"No...I'm helping her...I'm not using even half as much strenght as you are..." He said as Caixion stopped.. Chocolate smiled, "Thank you..." He said as he hugged her, "I love you baby...I don't want to lose you...I don't even know what I would do if I did..." He said as he looked in her eyes.

"I..." Caixion fell to the floor as she passed out. Chocolate caught her, "Don't worry sweetie...I'll take care of you..." He said as he picked her up and began carrying her back to their bed.

"You win this time...I have bigger fish to fry than to put up with your and your nonsense." Riku said as he disappeared. Chocolate laughed, "Good riddance..." He said as he laid Caixion on the bed, "I thought I was going to lose you..." He said as he laid down beside her, "I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life..." He said as he watched her.

"I love you Chocolate..." She said as she rested her head on his chest. "I love you too Caixion..." He said with a half-smile.

"Whats wrong sweetie?" She said as she looked up at him. Chocolate shook his head, "Nothing baby..." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"_You do realise that she is lying to you, don't you?"_

Chocolate shook his head, _"No she is not..."_ He thought as he watched Caixion.

"_Oh...she is...she is not brainwashed...nor in love with you...she is just using you..."_

"_No...she wouldn't...she knows how I feels about her...she wouldn't do that..she is too nice..."_ He thought as he kissed her cheek.

"_You're just blinded by love...she doesn't care about you..."_

Chocolate shook his head, _"No...she wouldn't...not her..."_ He thought as he forced the darkness into submission.

"Chocolate whats bothering you?" Caixion asked as she sat up and looked at him. Chocolate shook his head, "Nothing is bothering me sweetie..." He said as he kissed her.

"Okay..." Caixion said as she looked at him concerned. Chocolate forced a smiled, "Is there anything I can get you baby? Breakfast or anything?" He asked as he hugged her.

"No..." She said as she got up out of the bed.. "I think I'm going to rest today..." She said as she looked at him. Chocolate nodded, "Okay baby..." he said as he stood up, "If you need anything...just tell me, okay?" He asked as he kissed her cheek.

"Alright..." She said as she sat down in a chair by a window. Chocolate nodded, "Well I need to go take care of a few things...but I will be near in-case you need me babe..." he said as he opened the door.

"Okay baby..." She said as she looked out the window.

~ Outside the Room ~

As Chocolate neared the end of the hallway, he slid down to the floor, "Is she really faking it..." He said as he looked at his feet, "She wouldn't do that...although everything is lining up for it..." He said as he shook his head, "No...she wouldn't do that to me...she may not love me...but she wouldn't torture me like this...she is too nice..." He said as he hit his fist on the floor, "I can't afford to lose her...not this time..."

Chocolate looked at the door at the end of the hallway, "I can't take the chance..." He said as he laid his head in his hands, "It may seem cruel...but I love her...and I can't let her live a life less than she deserves..." He said with a serious tone as he stood up, "One last shot..." He said as he walked into the kitchen.

~ Chocolate's Room~

"I..." She stopped herself as she couldn't focus. Caixion stayed silent as she sat down in the bed. "I just dont' understand..." She said as she threw herself in the bed. Soon afterwards she found herself quickly falling asleep.

~ The Kitchen ~

Chocolate shook his head as he poured a cup of coffee, "I can't believe my life is this much of a failure..." He said as he sat down at the table. "I can't even keep a girl interested...how am I supposed to get my world back..." He said with a smirk.

"Is there something wrong..." Xehanort asked as he walked inside of the room. Chocolate looked at Xehanort, "Oh...hey...how long have you been there?" He asked with a serious tone.

"Long enough to confirm my suspicions that you have feelings for Caixion..." He said as he went looking for something in the cabinets. Chocolate nodded, "Yeah..." He said with a depressed tone.

"What seems to be the problem..." Xehanort asked as he pulled out a jar containing a special fruit. Chocolate shook his head, "Apparently I keep doing something wrong..." He said as he looked at Xehanort.

"Wrong like what?" He said as he sat down at the table. Chocolate looked down at his feet, "I keep pushing her away...either I can't keep her interested, or I do something bad..." He said with a serious tone.

"Hmmm...maybe take her to see the crystal caves south of here..." He said as he looked at Chocolate. Chocolate nodded, "I don't know if that would help...but I could possibly try it..." He said with a serious tone.

"It might give you both time to talk..." He said as he watched him. "Or...you could always take the easy way out..." Chocolate nodded, "Brainwashing eh?" He asked as he looked at Xehanort.

"I could help you make it...permanent..." He said as he watched Chocolate.

Chocolate looked at Xehanort, "Tempting...but it won't be the same...I tried it...but I was hoping it would help her like me in the long run...but its not working..." He said with a serious tone.

"Thats because you didn't prepare her properly." He said as he watched Chocolate. Chocolate looked at Xehanort, "Oh?" He asked in a curious tone.

"Make her eat this...and make sure she see's no one else but you...then while she's sleeping tonight...try again..." Xehanort said as he slid the jar towards Chocolate. Chocolate looked at the jar, "...and it won't be permanent?" He asked with a serious tone.

"It will be..." He said with a smirk. "And you'll have the desired results you want...That fruit causes the person who eats it to fall madly in love with the first person that they see." He said as he watched Chocolate. Chocolate nodded, "I see...then why can't I just give her the fruit..." He

asked as he looked at the fruit.

"Its a saftey net..." He said as he watched Chocolate. Chocolate nodded, "I see..." He said as he twisted the jar in his hand.

"Just try it..." Xehanort said as he watched Chocolate. Chocolate nodded, "Okay..." He said as he studied the fruit, "Just give it to her then try tonight..." He said with a serious tone.

"Yes she might pass out after eating the fruit but as soon as she wakes up make sure you're the first person she see's." He said as he watched Chocolate. Chocolate nodded, "Okay...easy enough..." He said as he picked up the jar.

"Good...let me know how things turn out..." He said as he watched Chocolate. Chocolate nodded, "Okay...will do..." he said as he walked out of the kitchen.

~ Chocolate's Room ~

Chocolate smiled as he walked through the door, "She looks so peaceful..." He said as he watched Caixion sleep, "Sweetie..." He said as he sat on the edge of the bed, "I brought you a snack..." He said with a smile as he rubbed her thigh. Caixion woke up slowly and looked at Chocolate.

"Thank you hun..." She said drowsliy as she sat up next to him. Chocolate smiled, "You're welcome baby..." He said as he hugged her.

'So what did you bring me?" She asked curiously as she looked at Chocolate. Chocolate smiled, "I brought you some fruit..." He said as he handed her the plate.

"Looks delicious..." She said as she took a slice of the cut up fruit and ate it. "It tastes wonderful." She said as she looked at Chocolate and kissed his cheek. Chocolate smiled, "I'm glad it does..." He said as he kissed her back, "Love you..." He said as he finished kissing her.

" I love you too." She said as she started eating more of the fruit. Chocolate smiled, "Enjoying it eh?" He said as he hugged her tightly.

"Yes of course..." She said as she finished the last few pieces. Chocolate smiled, "Good..." He said as he laid back on the bed.

"You seem tired." Caixion said as she laid back beside him. Chocolate smiled, "I'm a little tired..." He said as he looked at her, "But that can wait..." He said as he kissed her slowly.

"You sure?" She asked as she kissed him back. Chocolate nodded, "Yes...it can wait..." He said as he pulled her on top of him.

"I love you..." She said as she kissed him slowly. Chocolate smiled, "I love you too baby..." He said as he hugged her tightly. Caixion started kissing him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Chocolate smiled as he kissed her again, "Baby..." He said as he stopped kissing her.

"What is it hun..." She said as she looked at him. Chocolate began to blush, "Would you like to umm...would you like to...have fun...I mean have a kid..." He said as he looked down from her eyes.'' Chocolate looked up in shock to notice that she was slightly snoring.

"She's asleep..." He said with a light chuckle, "I feel stupid now..." He said as he rubbed her back.

~ An hour or 2 later~

Chocolate slowly opened his eyes, "Cai..." He said as he noticed her sleeping on him still, "Oh...good..." He said as he held her. Caixion woke up slowly and then looked at him. Chocolate smiled, "Did you sleep well sweetie?" He asked as he kissed her cheek. Caixion kissed chocolate passionately.

"Did I ever tell you how much I loved you?" She said as she started kissing him again. Chocolate smiled, "Maybe...but just in case...you could tell me again..." He said as he kissed her back.

"A lot." She said as she looked deep into his green eyes. Chocolate smiled, "Oh really?" He said as he began kissing her lovingly, "Well...I...love...you...more...than...anything...in...the...world..." He said in between kisses.

~ Hollow Bastion Castle: Riku's Room~

Riku woke up sweating from his sleep as he shook his head in terror. "Somethings wrong..." He said as he grabed his head. "Cai...Cai its me...please answer me..." He thought as he got up and stood towards the window. When he heard no answer he looked up and Maleficent was in the room.

"I have some bad news..." She said as she watched Riku.

"What do you mean..." He said as he got up and walked towards her.

"Well things were going great...but then he got desperate...He doesn't want to lose her so..." Maleficent paused as she sat down in a chair. "Xehanort used the one hing that might cause us to lose her forever..." She said as she shook her head.

"What..." Riku paused as he choked on his words. "What was it..." He asked as he watched Maleficent carefully.

"A rare fruit that can make someone fall in love with the first person that they see..." She said as she shook her head. Riku stayed silent and tears of anguish ran down his face.

"When i'm finished with this...he's dead..." Riku said in a dark tone as he opened a portal and dissapeared.

~ Chocolate's Room ~

Chocolate smiled as he finished kissing Caixion, "You know what we should do?" He asked as he looked in her eyes.

"Whats that." She asked as she looked at him. Chocolate smiled, "I think...we should have a baby..." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"Oh really?" She said as she looked at him. "What makes you think that?" Chocolate smiled, "Well...we are in love...and I would love to have a kid with you..." He said as he looked at her. Riku walked through a portal, and he clenched his fists as he heard that.

"Who says she wants to have your child..." He said as he watched Chocolate. Chocolate looked at Riku, "Well no one yet...we were getting to that part before you rudely interrupted..." He said with a smirk.

"You mean like how you've done to my life..." Riku said as he watched Chocolate. Chocolate looked at Riku, "Really now? I haven't interrupted anything of yours...although, you on the other hand, have interrupted mine countless times..." He said with a smirk.

"I'd beg to differ..." Riku said as he looked at Caixion. "I miss you..." He said as he pleaded with her. "Please...fight him and try to remember..." Chocolate shook his head, "Who said she wants to be with you..." He said as he held Caixion.

"Shut up..." Riku hissed darkly as he looked over at Chocolate. "Cai...the paupu fruit...remember that day...me and you on the island...' He said as he looked into Caixion's eyes.

Chocolate looked at Caixion, "She loves me...she has told me countless times..." He said with a serious tone.

"Ri...ku..." Caixion forced out as she looked up at him. Riku smiled as he heard her call out his name.

"Thats right Cai...its me..." He said as he looked at her. "Please you're stronger than him, and your stronger than that cursed fruit..."

Chocolate looked at Riku, "Quit brainwashing her..." He said with a smirk as he opend a portal beneath Riku.

"No..." Riku said as he levitated up in the air. "Come on Cai...remember..." He said as he tried to think of something. Chocolate looked at Caixion, "Baby...don't listen to him...he is just trying to brainwash you..." He said in a sweet tone.

"I...I..." Cai said as she grabbed her head in pain.

"Cai...please...you're almost there..." Riku said as he looked at her with concern.

Chocolate shook his head, "Caixion...please just listen to me...I love you...more than anything..." He said as he looked in her eyes.

"You...I..." She then squealed out as she broke the spell and then she looked around slightly confused. "Where am I?" She asked as she saw Riku and Chocolate.

Chocolate smiled, "You're at home with me..." He said as he looked at her.

"This...this isn't my home..." She said as she watched Chocolate. Riku smiled, "Cai...its really you..." He said as he watched her. Chocolate looked at Caixion, "...but Caixion...you moved in with me last night..." He said as he watched her carefully.

"Oh..." She said as she watched him carefully.

"Games up Chocolate...she's free now." He said as he walked over to Caixion. Chocolate shook his head, "She's been free..." He said as he watched her.

"No...she hasn't...why don't you tell her the truth..." He said as he watched Caixion. "What?...that the darkness tried to brainwash her? but, fortunately, it failed?" He asked as he turned to look at Riku.

"Cut the crap, if you love her so much than be honest with her..." Riku said as he watched Chocolate.

Chocolate smirked, "Fine...I was scared I would lose the most important thing in my life...so I tried to brainwash her...and that didn't work...and I've probably ruined my life by now..." He said with a serious tone. Caixion got up and turned to face Chocolate, as she then suddenly slapped him.

"You really are clueless..." She said as she started to cry angrily. Chocolate looked at Caixion, "Wha-..." He said as he was lost for words.

"You didin't have to brainwash me...I DID love you..." She said as she looked at him. "I tried everyway for you to see, And yes I do have feelings for Riku but I told him something stopped me from putting my heart in a relationship with him when for some strange reason it was yearning for you..." She said as she slapped him again to get some frustration off. Chocolate looked at Caixion, "I...I'm sorry...I honestly didn't know..." He said with a saddened tone.

"Because you didn't try to find out..." She said as she slapped him again. "That day when I saved you...that was my emotions laid out on the table then..." She said as she continued crying. Chocolate shook his head, "I..." He said as he looked at her, "I can't believe it never dawned on me..." He said with a sad tone.

"Its too late now..." Caixion said as she grabbed Riku's hand and they walked off into a portal.

Chocolate shook his head, "She loved me..." He said as he sat down on the bed, "...and I was too worried about losing her to even notice..." He said in a shook his head in a mixture of emotions as it started to rain outside. "Why me..." He said as he sulked to the floor.


End file.
